A memory system comprising a memory capable of queuing a plurality of messages, and a processing unit which processes these messages is known.
Also, in a memory system comprising a nonvolatile memory and a controller which controls the nonvolatile memory, access to the nonvolatile memory is performed by, for example, translating logical address LBA managed by a host into logical address LCA which is the read/write unit of the nonvolatile memory.